Music Drabbles- PJO
by Frozen-Demigod33
Summary: Just some fics based on songs. If you want more, send me a song and ship (PJO one please). PS: Most are Solangelo because I'm trash. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. You Are My Sunshine

_I don't own any of the charaters or music and I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors._

* * *

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are grey_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

Nico sat on the ground, ignoring the raging war behind him. Flashbacks of Bianca suddenly started playing in his mind. It had been a long time since she died. But the memory lay fresh in his mind. He remembered entering the Big House looking around, hoping his nightmares weren't true. But they were when Percy had taken him out alone (he had tried not to feel giddy about that) and told him what happened. "It was for a good cause", "I tried to stop her", "she died a hero" were all the things he kept repeating to Nico, trying to make him understand. The only thing he heard was "she's gone". It was a constant ring in his ears for awhile just like the fact that he was a son of Hades. Then it slowly faded out more to the beep of a heart monitor.

He hated how Percy pretended to understand. He was an only child. He didn't even have any demigod siblings. There was no way he could understand. Bianca wasn't just his sister or his mother. She was his whole world. She had shielded him, protected him, stood up for him and was the one to make him laugh when the other kids made fun of him or if he had a nightmare. She always was the more cheerful one between the two. Almost like a ray of sunlight poking through his darkness. And then she had been taken away. Twice. That wasn't even fair.

 _The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_

 _I dreamed I held you in my arms_

 _When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

 _So I hung my head and I cried._

Nico recalled the first fews nights after her death and when he stayed in the Labyrinth. He had terrible nightmares, had difficulty discovering his powers, and was constantly lost. He had few days where he didn't know where he was or knew who or what he was. His nightmares consisted of Percy finding him and Bianca repeatedly dying. He'd wake up in a sweat and would sit for a few minutes, drinking in the darkness, before moving on and refusing sleep until he passed out from exhaustion.

But by chance, his dreams had a turn of luck. In his dream Bianca was back. She smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug. Her hands were soft and gentle. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and stared at him lovingly.

Bianca, Nico thought

"I love you, Nico," she told him. The two siblings happily embraced each other.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and found himself surrounded by darkness. Slowly, reality came crashing in and he screamed and banged his fists against the ground, begging for his sister back.

 _You told me once, dear, you really loved me_

 _And no one else could come between._

 _But now you've left me and love another;_

 _You have shattered all my dreams…_

"I love you, Nico," Bianca would always tell him, no matter how many times he annoyed her that day. Every night when she tucked him into bed, she'd tell him that. And Nico felt special and safe. They were best friends, nothing could come between them. But Nico was merely a child and naive to the world. The gods and death came between them. He saw her becoming more annoyed with him each day they were together. She started telling him she loved him every so often. Nico would be relieved when she did say it. Perhaps if he hadn't had his head in the clouds and was more grown up, she wouldn't have left him, three times. First, she easily fell in love with the idea of the Hunters of Artemis and ditched him for that. Then she agreed to go on that stupid quest and leave him to be alone at the camp. Then Hephaestus's stupid machine killed her and she had left him completely alone. Then Nico had a chance to grab her again, and she left him and reincarnated. Now, Nico was certain he'd never find his sister. He didn't know she could be so good at shattering his dreams.

A sharp buzz in Nico's ears snapped him back to reality. He began to weep as he clutched the daughter of Pluto in his hands.


	2. I Won't Give Up

_I don't own any of the charaters or music and I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors._

* * *

 _When I look into your eyes/It's like watching the night sky/Or a beautiful sunrise/Well, there's so much that they hold/And just like them old stars/I see that you've come so far/To be right where you are/How old is your soul?_

"Get OUT!" Nico screamed as he slammed the door of the Hades cabin in Will's face. Will wasn't sure what he had done to get the son of Hades' wrath. As young as Nico was, his soul had known way more than any mortal or demigod would ever know. His eyes gave his emotions away. They were full of sadness and anger. But whenever he looked straight into them, it was like looking a nighttime sky or even a sunrise. They were full of depth and beauty and was vastly misunderstood and unexplored. Will put a hand on the black, wooden door and then put his back to the door and slid down and sat on the step and stared off into the darkness, while the moon shone brightly.

Sitting in the same position with his head buried into his knees sat the son of Hades. Tartartus was terrifying, the Underworld was never cheerful— unless Hades was really excited about damning souls that day— and his times in the Labyrinth had been less then pleasant.

"Nico?" he heard Will say softly on the other side of the door.

Nico knew that he and Will were at that point where they would often be flirting with each other, at least Nico assumed it was flirting. He drew his knees closer together, extremely conflicted with his feelings. Will was good looking, no denying that. But there was no way in Hades that he could ever like a person like him, was there? He buried his head deeper and let out a muffled sob.

 _Well, I won't give up on us/Even if the skies get rough/I'm giving you all my love/I'm still looking up_

Will, upon hearing Nico's muffled sob, suddenly stood up and yanked the door open. Poor Nico almost fell backwards, but was luckily caught by the son of Apollo. Will thought it was kind of cute that they had been sitting in the same positions. Nico quickly regained himself and fiercely wiped at his eyes with his sleeves. But Will didn't want Nico to calm down. He knew the boy had been holding his emotions inside for far too long. He grabbed Nico— who cried out in surprise and tried to protest— and tightly hugged him. He shut the door quietly and stroked the boy's dark hair, humming softly while Nico cried into his shoulder.

After a good ten minutes, Nico pulled away and wiped the last of tears. He blushed as Will looked at him with concern.

Nico ducked his head, "Thanks for that, Will. You're a great friend."

Will's eyes widened and then suddenly flickered to the floor, with a look of disappointment in them.

"Will?"

"Friend?"

"Um, yes. Unless you wanted to—"

Nico was cut off by a soft, warm pair of lips being pressed against his. Just as quickly they left and Will Solace just looked at him in all seriousness. Nico looked at him for only a moment before their lips crashed together again. When they finally pulled apart, both boys were on the floor, panting.

"What will the other campers think when they find out.. about this?" Nico stuttered.

Will let out a breathy laugh, "Who cares what the others think or say. As long as we're together, I'm perfectly happy."

 _And when you're needing your space/To do some navigating/I'll be here patiently waiting/To see what you find_

Nico looked into Will's blue eyes and then flickered to the ground.

"Nico? What is it?"

"Uhm, as much as I liked that kiss, I, I need you to please go," Nico murmured.

Will nodded, knowing that this must be a lot to take in for the son of Hades. He knew how dumbfounded he felt at the fact that someone actually returned his feelings. Will leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"You take as much of the time you need. I'll still be around, waiting until you figure things out." Nico smiled at him.

"Oh, and Nico?"

"Yes?"

"Get some proper rest tonight, you idiot. Doctor's orders." Will exited, but not before seeing a smile on Nico's face.


	3. Akai Sweet Pea

_I don't own any of the charaters or music and I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors._

* * *

 _Take me on a dream colored like springtime, to the beach/The ocean waves are calling/The smell of cigarettes as I lean close to you/hoping now, you feel the same way too/It's been half a year since our first hello/you've shown no affection to me/I don't understand why you own't just hold my hand/I will follow you that's what I want to do/There is nothing else I can do/I will follow you 'cause my love is true/but you're scared and shy/I'll never walk away/I'm here to stay/My love is like a flower that blooms in spring time on the shores of my heart_

Will Solace was sitting on a blanket as he leaned quietly on the shoulder of Nico di Angelo. The two boys listened to the waves crash against the shore and the moon shone lightly upon them. Both of them had snuck out of their cabins and Will had paid several drachma to the Hecate kids to trick the harpies. The smell of smoke filled Will's space and he sat up coughing. Nico put down the cigarette in his hand and blew out a breath of smoke.

"You okay?"

"You know, you shouldn't do that in front of a DOCTOR." Will crossed his arms and glared at Nico until he sighed and squashed the embers in the sand.

"I know. I'm sorry." Will smiled at him. and continued to lean his head on the son of Hades's shoulder.

Nico and Will had been good friends for about six months now and Will was deeply in love with the boy. Nico… well Nico was a mystery. Will was pretty sure that Nico felt the same way but he hadn't said anything. He would always blush when Will complimented him or would pull away when Will grabbed his hand. Will knew that patience was the key to convince a seriously damage person otherwise, but he was so tired of waiting on Nico. Nico had only just begun to agree with him on hanging out and it was driving Will nuts in both a good and bad way. He sat up and looked at Nico, studying his face. For once, the boy looked at ease and.. peaceful. Will wasn't sure if it was the ocean or the fact that he was around that made him this way.

Nico, sensing a Will moving his head looked over at him curiously. "Hey, is everything all right?"

"I guess."

"What is it?"

Will slowly put his hand on Nico's and held it. Nico tried to pull away but Will gripped it tighter. "Please don't pull away."

Nico must have seem the desperation in his eyes and slowly let Will hold it. "Will? What is it?"

"I heard you liked Percy…"

Nico blushed, "Yeah, what's that have to do with anything?"

"Do you still?"

"No, no of course not."

"Then, why, why… How do you feel about me?"

Nico drew back and then took his hand away from Will's. He drew his knees up towards himself. "Will, I-I… I…do..like you. B-but—"

"You do?!" Will shouted. Nico frowned at him. "Sorry.. I like you too."

"I know…"

"Then why…"

"Because I've never had—" Will grabbed him and kissed him. Nico's eyes went wide before he closed them and kissed back. It started off slow and gentle but became rougher and much more heated. Will pushed Nico down onto the blanket and straddled his hips. Nico grabbed his neck and pulled him down to his lips and ran one of his hands through Will's curly, blond locks. Will's hands meanwhile roamed Nico's torso.

When they pulled away, they were both gasping for air. Nico looked at him with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Nico, I don't know what it will take to convince you. But I like you. A lot. And I'm not going to leave you alone. I care to much about you. Please, I know you're scared about this, but I'm willing to be with you. I, I'm not going to leave you on your own. What will it take to convince you?"

Nico smiled seductively underneath him, "Maybe another kiss?"

Will grinned and leaned down to convince the son of Hades of how much he liked him.


	4. All of Me

_I don't own any of the charaters or music and I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors._

* * *

 _'Cause all of me/Loves all of you/Love your curves and all your edges/All your perfect imperfections/Give your all to me/I'll give my all to you/You're my end and my beginning/Even when I lose I'm winning/'Cause I give you all of me/And you give me all of you,_

If the moon wasn't full, the stars still would've made the darkness bright. They seemed to sparkle more brightly than ever, echoing throughout the galaxy. Diana must have been in a really good mood. The summer wind, that was giving way to autumn blew gently and locust and crickets chirped in the grass. A lone figure sat on a bench in the gardens of Bacchus, overlooking the settlement below. New Rome was aglow with light, but not much activity seemed to be stirring from it. The figure let out a soft sigh and smoothed her silky, white sundress that made her brown skin glow. The moon hit her eyes to make them look they were sparkling, and her loose, raven hair blew around her face. The girl swung her sandaled feet back and forth as if deep in thought. She seemed to take no notice of the figure sneaking up behind her. Upon feeling a pair of arms snake around her waist, she grabbed the figure by his shirt and flipped him onto his back. She put a knee on his chest and unsheathed her dagger and aimed it at his throat.

"Heh, hey Reyna," said the intruder.

Reyna quickly released the unexpected guest upon realizing who it was. "Jason," she growled, "You know you shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

Jason smiled, the scar on his lip seemed to shine in the moonlight. "Sorry. And you're not supposed to be up here after hours."

Reyna rolled her eyes and sat down on the bench and Jason joined her. She leaned onto his shoulder and he put his arm around her and squeezed it. "Aren't you cold?"

"No, the night's pretty humid still." Jason nodded and quickly worked his arm back into his windbreaker. Reyna smiled at him and scooched closer to him. Jason let out a low chuckle.

"I love you, all of you," he murmured into her hair.

Reyna raised an eyebrow, "All of me?"

"Yes, all of you."

"Elaborate, my fellow praetor."

"Everything that makes you, you," he moved his hand from her arm and slowly began tracing a finger downwards, making Reyna blush. "Every curve that you have and all the imperfections you possess. Your bravery in battles. The fact that you can kick my butt any day of the week."

Reyna let out a nervous laugh, "Aren't you cute." She leaned up and kissed him on the nose. "I love you too. Everything about you. Especially that scar on your lip."

"Wanna kiss it?" Jason said making a face at her. She punched him gently on the arm and then tilted her face up as he leaned down to meet her. They shared a long kiss as the crickets seemed to sing a song and the stars danced in the moonlight.

* * *

…"Reyna? Reyna!"

Reyna groaned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She, slowly got up and walked to her door. She opened it and Frank Zhang stood there, smiling.

"So, uh, how's this whole praetor thing work?"

Reyna laughed and said she'd be out in a minute. As she pulled on her praetor attire, she tried to erase the dream in her head.


	5. Stay Stay Stay

_I don't own any of the charaters or music and I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors._

* * *

 _You took the time to memorize me/My fears, my hopes, and dreams./I just like hangin' out with you, all the time./All those times that you didn't leave/It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life/Stay/And I'll be loving you for quite some time/No one else is going to love me, when I get mad, mad, mad/So I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay/_

Nico was holding Will close to him as he was thinking about all the times they had together: their ups and downs, their silly arguments which always ended up in cuddling on the couch or when they just sat in the Hades Cabin, hands intertwined, and merely talking about stuff. Will Solace was an interesting character and though he and Nico had been going out with the guy for a long time, he still was quite a puzzle. Nico was never really quite sure why Will put up with him. He did recall asking him one night.

* * *

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _Nico and Will were sitting on Nico's bed, curled up together. Will was reading something while Nico was deep in thought._

 _"Hey, Will?"_

 _Will put the book down, "Yes, Sunshine?"_

 _"Why, why do you stay?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Why do you stay with me, why do you put up with me?"_

 _"Well… someone's gotta love you when you're mad." Will laughed and Nico smacked him._

 _"I'm serious!"_

 _"Alright, alright.. you know why.. I love you." He kissed Nico on the forehead and then went back to reading._

 _-END FLASHBACK-_

* * *

Nico slowly rubbed Will's hand, still deep in thought. Sure it took a long time, but Will eventually knew everything about Nico, including his trip to Tartarus, something Nico never felt like he'd escaped. But Will seemed to chase the darkness away, always lighting up his world, when no one else really good. And even those few people who did, they left. Percy and Annabeth were married now and Annabeth was expecting. Jason was planning his wedding with Piper. Reyna had died a few years ago and Hazel took her place as praetor, which meant she and Frank were constantly busy and couldn't always see him. Nico sighed. Will was the only who really stayed. Nico couldn't have been happier.

Will let out a chuckle, "What you thinking, Sunshine?"

"You're an idiot."

"Thanks a lot. Hey, there's something I wanted to ask you."

Nico gave him a sad smile, "Yeah?" Will reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box. Nico knew immediately what it was.

"Will…"

"I, I know, this isn't the time," Will stuttered out. He sounded quite… hoarse. "B-but, would you ever consider spending the rest of our lives together?"

"Will.. who else would be there to love me if I got mad? Of course I agree, but, but I—"

Will let out a quiet laugh, "That's all I wanted to hear. I love you.. Death Boy."

Nico hugged him, "Please… Will.. Stay. I love you too."

"I'm sorry, Nico, I…" Will's hand slackened and his head drooped against Nico's arm. Nico felt the same buzzing again, but it felt much sharper this time. He looked down at Will.

"Will? Will?! No you can't!" Nico yelled, trying to shake him, even know that it was completely futile. "Stay! Please, stay! You can't leave. Stay! Stay with me! …Stay." Nico's voice dropped to a whisper as he buried his face into Will's chest and let out a heart broken sob.

Even though the battle was raging on and the demigods were winning, Nico felt as if he'd lost a war.


	6. Soldatino

_I don't own any of the charaters or music and I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors._

* * *

 _eri il mio soldatino (you were my little soldier)/ora un principe oscuro (now a dark prince) /ma anche per te, c'e una luce (but even for you, there is a light) /che ad un'altra vita ti conduce (that leads you to another life) ~Soldatino_

The young man sat in his bed, brooding quietly over the life he had lived so far. It most certainly wasn't an easy one. Alas, Nico knew that children of Hades, or demigods in general, rarely had an easy life. He envied the mortals. They didn't know the bullet they had dodged. For a long time, his life seemed to be one catastrophe after another. He was still plagued with nightmares about being in Tartarus all over again. He shivered a little and blinked at the dark. The shadows seemed to be whispering to him, begging him to come closer and become one with them.

"Never again," he thought silently. After shadow traveling so many times to get that stupid statue back, he promised himself that he wouldn't shadow travel as much anymore. He didn't like the idea of becoming completely invisible. He noticed that his breath had become shakier and he tried hard to steady it. Closing his eyes, he tried to think of something else. Something more cheerful. His thoughts landed on Bianca. Not exactly the most cheery subject. He tried to focus on the good times with her, though it was difficult, as he was pessimistic. He smiled a little as he thought of the nickname his sister gave him: "soldatino" or "piccolo soldato". It meant "little soldier". Bianca always told him that he was a brave, little boy who could overcome just about anything. It was funny how she seemed to be right, considering all of the trials his demigod life had put him through.

He murmured softly, "Heh. I'm not really your piccolo soldato anymore Bianca… More like a dark prince. Principe Oscuro."

He pondered his thoughts a bit more over Bianca. Even though she had left him three times in a row—once for the hunters, then she died, and then she chose rebirth— she had always told him that she wanted him to find his light. To be happy. He smirked a little as he looked over to the man snoring next to him in bed. He gently ran a hand through his soft, blond, curly locks and down his sun kissed skin. Though his eyes were shut at the moment, Nico loved how blue they were. And they sparkled like mad. Will Solace truly was a healer. He'd helped Nico come back together, piece-by-piece, even though Nico had thought it was much too late for him to ever be happy again.

A single tear trickled down his cheek. He whispered softly, "I found my light, Bianca. I found happiness." He settled back down and went to sleep, curling next to the son of Apollo.


End file.
